


PAN-PACIFIC DEFENSE CORPS: DOSSIERS

by reginar



Series: monsters at our door [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Embedded Images, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginar/pseuds/reginar
Summary: Files on Rangers, Kaijus, and Jaegers.





	1. Lilac Fairy

##  **PAN-PACIFIC DEFENSE CORPS  
** **COMBAT ASSET  
****DOSSIER-JAEGER**

**NAME**                                                 Lilac Fairy   
**GENERATION**                                      Mark-3  
**DATE OF SERVICE**                                July 10, 2017  
**DATE OF TERMINATION**                      n/a  
**RANGER TEAM ASSIGNED**                   Viktor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti  
**Current base of deployment:**             Vladivostok Shatterdome


	2. Lilia Baranovskaya

##  **BIOGRAPHY**

Born November 20, 1960. Father Mikhail Baranovski, engineer. Mother Rachel Baranovskaya, actress. Grew up in Moscow, of Lithuanian Jewish descent. Trained at the Bolshoi Theatre at nine. Ascended as the  _prima ballerina assoluta_  of the Bolshoi in 1985. Married 1989 to Yakov Feltsman, then Russian Air Force pilot. Mentor to Minako Okukawa, ballerina and Jaeger Academy student (discontinued).

Entered Jaeger Academy June 1, 2007 as one of the first wave Rangers with Okukawa, qualified the next year. Inaugural crew with co-pilot Yakov Feltsman to Mark-1 Bolshoi Appassionata. After the battle with kaiju Onibaba, adopted Korsakov survivor Viktor Nikiforov with Feltsman. Divorced 2013. Now Kwoon fightmaster and second-in-command to Feltsman after he transferred to a leadership role within the Jaeger Project.

##  **NOTE**

Valuable command asset. PPDC suggest observation of tension with ex-husband if it arises. Should be monitored closely and reassigned if necessary.


	3. Leo de la Iglesia

##  **BIOGRAPHY**

Born August 2, 2005. Father Rogelio de la Iglesia, poet. Mother Antonia de la Iglesia, musician and university professor. Childhood spent in Mexico, then the Philippines, where activist parents got involved in protests vs. military violence after the Kaiju attack in Mindanao 2007. Family immigrated to America in 2008.

Speaks Spanish, Filipino, English. Vocalist to the Seattle-based band, Stay Alive, before entering Jaeger Academy June 1, 2021.

Part of three-pilot project with Phichit Chulanont and Ji Guang-Hong. All three became inaugural crew to Mark-4 Terra Incognita, first deployed in Hong Kong Shatterdome 2023. Four kaiju kills, most recently Garapata, eastern Visayas, June 20, 2024, all with current co-pilots.

##  **NOTE**

PPDC psychological staff notes closeness with co-pilot Phichit Chulanont may cause neural imbalance in the three-pilot system of Terra Incognita and suggests low-level monitoring. Interference not necessary.


	4. Viktor Nikiforov

##  **BIOGRAPHY**

Born December 25, 1997. Father Evgeny Nikiforov, businessman. Mother Cecile Nikiforova. Grew up in Saint Petersburg. Family moved to Korsakov, Sakhalin Oblast for fishing business expansion in the area. Both parents died when kaiju Onibaba attacked the island. He was a close witness to the battle of Bolshoi Appassionata and Onibaba.

Nikiforov was adopted by Bolshoi Appassionata’s pilots, Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya (now divorced). Spent early teenage years in Vladivostok Shatterdome. Has a standard poodle named Makkachin.

Entered the Jaeger Academy at Kodiak June 1, 2016, qualified the next year. Assigned with Christophe Giacometti (WIA, February 29, 2020) as Lilac Fairy’s inaugural crew.

First deployed August 17, 2017, brought down kaiju Yamarashi in Tokushima. Four subsequent kills, all in Lilac Fairy and all with Christophe Giacometti as co-pilot. Deployed to Vladivostok Shatterdome in 2017.

Combat citations for bravery in PSJ-18 and MN-19 engagements.

During engagement with kaiju AK-20 “Knifeshoes,” co-pilot Christophe Giacometti was WIA. Nikiforov was dismissed for disobeying orders.

##  **NOTE**

Excellent physical state for re-enlistment, since he has worked in construction for Anti-Kaiju Wall on the Pacific coasts of Japan. However, PPDC medical staff suggest left position in the Conn-Pod because VN’s right arm experiences occasional discomfort. 


End file.
